


Tails of a Demi-Demon and His Doms

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Sub Dean, Tail Sex, Top Castiel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cure failed and Dean is stuck in a strange limbo between demon and human (demi-demon). Everything is going fine, until one day he wakes up having grown a tail and horns. Ashamed of his outward demonic appearance, Dean lashes out. Sam and Cas will do everything they can to show their partner and submissive that they’ll always care for him, no matter what.





	Tails of a Demi-Demon and His Doms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Team Free Will Big Bang over on Tumblr. Art by the amazing [crowleykoh85](https://crowleykoh85.tumblr.com) and beta'ed by the awesome [ilikaicalie](https://ilikaicalie.tumblr.com)

Having a demon for a brother made life interesting. Now, having a demon for a brother _and_ a lover – that was a nightmare waiting to happen.

It had been a little over a year since Sam tried to cure Dean. It had failed, but not completely. Dean was still a demon – still had most of the powers. He was a new kind of thing, half human, half demon. Most importantly, he had human emotions again. All of them – not just pleasure and lust and hunger. Now he could feel love and pain and peace and guilt. He didn’t want to hurt people anymore.

Sam discovered Dean could break out of traps from the get-go, back when he was trying to actively cure Dean. The image of his brother chasing him through the bunker with that hammer haunted his nightmares for months.

After the cure had failed, they put Dean’s limits to the test. It wasn’t to hurt him - they had to know where he was safe. He couldn’t go on hunts with them for demons and other creatures if he’d end up stuck in the same traps they set for the monsters they were trying to stop.

So every day for weeks, Sam and Cas laid out various sigils and traps and pushed Dean into them. Basic Devil’s traps were a breeze: the demonic side of him was small enough that he barely even shuddered passing over them.

The more intricate traps were a little tougher. He could break free with some effort, but explained that it felt like he was being pushed back by an invisible force. Not quite a wall - but it took some exertion to even get a foot over the threshold. Solomon’s Key traps were the worst. They’d only ever used one before with Meg, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Dean had fought for half an hour with that trap, lunging at the invisible barriers, punching at them, doing everything he could to break free. It was Cas that took pity on him, scratching a gash in the outer border. Sam had barely reached Dean before he collapsed, exhausted from the supernatural strain on a mostly human heart.

They knew to be careful after that. Any of their tests, Sam stepped into the metaphorical ring with him. The weapons testing was the most frightening, and telling. Sam hadn’t wanted to do it, but they needed to know just how far this demonic ability stretched. So they gathered every blade and bullet in their arsenal and started working. Bullets stung - aimed carefully at the side of the leg to prevent any fatal injuries - but he healed once the metal was removed. The knives were next. Cut after cut, most of the blades did nothing - a second or two of blood before the wound clotted and healed. The deeper the cut, the longer the heal time.

Angel blades didn’t heal. Cas hypothesized it had something to do with the contamination of demonic spirit with the angelic grace that forged the blade, but Sam didn’t care about the technicalities. It was something to be careful of, Dean _wasn’t_ indestructible.

Their demon blade was the worst. Sam had barely cut open the first few layers of skin on Dean’s arm with it when Dean’s eyes flashed black. He knocked the blade from Sam’s hand and had him pinned to the wall by his throat before even Cas could react. It took all the strength they had plus some help from holy water - which they learned still burned like boiling water on Dean’s skin - to get him away from Sam and down to the floor.

Dean had felt terrible for it. It was at that point he realized he could never really be better. He’d locked himself in his own room for days afterward, refusing to come out until Sam gave up and picked the lock, using the threat of more holy water to force him out of the room and into the library so they could talk.

He hated his demonic part, but there was nothing they could do. The three had searched every available lore book and knocked on every door they could – they found nothing. So they made do.

To make matters worse, Dean didn’t remain stable as they’d hoped. As the weeks passed after their first attempt at a full cure failed , it was clear that he was slipping back to his demonic ways. He became more aggressive with Sam and Cas first, and after they pushed him into a basic Devil’s trap during week four that he could barely get out of, they knew it was failing. Desperate, Sam tried the purified blood once more. It worked. Dean went back to normal - as normal as a half demon could get, at least - and they’d found the fix. A dose of human blood once a month kept Dean stable and content.

After a few months, things were mostly back to normal, but their relationship had taken a hit. They’d been happily together before all of this, and Dean wanted – needed – that back. So, they tried again.

They started slowly, all three unsure how the others would be with this new element. Dean’s new powers were unstable when he was aroused – more than once Cas had to use his grace to pin their submissive down when he got too worked up during sex.

Blood and knife play were out of the question, even normal blades that healed in a few seconds. Before the Mark, Dean could come in seconds from a knife against his throat, even dull side up. After, Dean could keep calm being cut when his emotions were level, but being aroused seemed to take too much focus away from controlling his powers. Cas had been the unfortunate participant the first time they tried knife play. He’d had Dean stretched out in bed, bound with simple ropes. The second the blade got near to Dean’s throat he snapped, breaking out of the bindings with ease and throwing Cas into the far wall.

The three began working to help Dean control his emotions and powers even when he was in a highly aroused state. He could, for certain things, but there were still triggers - like knives and, as Sam learned, choking, that made him snap.

The energy it took to maintain his powers during sex wore on Dean. It was less enjoyable for all three - Sam and Cas were both scared of him snapping and Dean was scared of hurting his partners. They began to use the torture chamber. With a little extra warding, it was able to weaken his powers just enough to make it fair, even if he lost control.

The night Dean finally gave completely into his old role as their submissive, Sam cried. Dean rode Sam for an hour, his head tilted back, exposing delicate flesh and the beautiful new collar Sam had bought for him.

He gave in to Cas tying his arms behind his back, not even attempting to break free of the ropes. Over and over he slammed his body down onto Sam’s cock, moaning freely, begging to come. For a moment, Sam forgot Dean was different. It was the way it used to be: taking apart their lover just to put him back together, all three happy and content.

It was a start, and it worked.

That was, until one morning eight months ago when Dean woke up with the beginnings of a leathery tail jutting from his tailbone. More research uncovered what it was – his external shell was beginning to reflect his demonized soul. First Dean had tried to cut it off, hating the visual reminder that he was no longer human. But doing that had ended with him losing so much blood Sam worried he’d need to take Dean to the hospital. So they dealt with it. Every day the tail seemed longer. Now it hung just past Dean’s knee, long and thin like a hairless cat’s tail, black with mottled red markings. As startling as the look of it was, the worst part was the sensitivity. A simple brush of a hand down the length of it had Dean feeling weak in the knees, a harder tug would cause the most mind blowing pleasure he’d ever felt. Most of the time Dean let it hang loose at the request of his Dominants. They’d gone through and altered the majority of his jeans and boxers to allow the tail to slide through. They didn’t want him to be ashamed of what he was. They loved it and him, no matter what.

The first time Dean had tugged on a pair of boxers after Sam and Cas had altered them, he’d shouted loud enough to wake the dead. Sam came running into the room, ready for a fight with whatever creature was attacking his brother.

Instead of a monster, he found Dean standing completely nude, holding up a pair of boxers by the hole.

“What the fuck is this?” Dean spat.

“Your underwear,” Sam said, tucking his gun back into his waistband.

“Why is there a giant hole in the ass?”

“It’s an inch and a half hole. And it’s for your tail. You can’t tell me that’s comfortable to keep it crammed down your leg or bent up in your boxers.”

“But my tail is connected to my _ass_ , Sam! Do you expect me to wander around with my ass hanging out?”

Sam sighed, walking over to Dean and taking the boxers. “Just put them on. If you absolutely hate it, we’ll come up with something else.”

Dean had relented, glaring at Sam with black eyes and mumbling a series of curses under his breath as he pulled on the underwear. Sam helped him pull his tail through, earning a painful slap from the end of it when it whipped across his wrist.

“You deserved that, I’m not apologizing,” Dean muttered, turning his back to the mirror and craning around to see. “I look ridiculous.”

“You look cute,” Sam said, smiling. He rubbed at the welted spot on his wrist before pulling out a pair of altered jeans. “Come on.”

“My jeans too?” Dean squawked.

“What is all the noise?” Cas asked as he entered the room, stopping short when he saw Dean in the boxers. A grin spread on his face.

“They work perfect - it was a great idea, Cas,” Sam said, still trying to get Dean to step into his jeans.

“I was surprised - I only guessed at the diameter we’d need, it looks like it fits his tail perfectly,” Cas said, entering further and crouching to move Dean’s tail.

Dean hissed, backing away from him. “You - You’re both jackasses.”

“We just want to show you that you don’t need to be ashamed of this, Dean. We like your tail,” Sam explained. He held out the jeans once more, offering a sympathetic smile.

With another muttered string of curses, Dean yanked the jeans out of Sam’s hand and pulled them on.

If the tail wasn’t bad enough, the horns only made everything harder. They grew slower, silky black with red splotches, same as his tail, up through his sandy brown hair. They could be covered with beanies and other headgear, much to Dean’s annoyance – but they were impossible to destroy.

Sam and Cas knew Dean hated the parts of him showing through – his true nature pushing through his otherwise human skin – they did everything they could to make it better, easier for their lover… But things didn’t always work.

For a while, they relented, allowing Dean to hide his tail in his jeans and his horns under hats. But that only went so far. Dean’s tail was getting much too sensitive - and the constant rub of his boxers - or jeans when he gave up and went commando for about a week - made it impossible to focus.

Sam had to tap out after three rounds of sex a day for nearly a week - Dean might have demonic powers, he reminded him, but Sam was still a human. Even Cas had to say enough was enough. Despite two boyfriends, Dean’s sex drive when his tail was under constant stimulation was just too much.

Once they figured out the tail problem, things flowed a little more smoothly. Having his tail showing constantly was a new stressor for Dean though: a constant reminder of how much of a freak he was. So Sam and Cas tried a different tactic.

Whenever they could, they’d comment on how much they liked it. Walking past him in the library, Cas would often reach out and grab it, lightly stroking and scratching at it until Dean was positively purring. Sam’s favorite thing to do was have Dean sit on his lap, where he’d stroke it from base to tip, commenting about how gorgeous the red coloring was or how nice it looked with whatever jeans Dean had on.

Dean was still embarrassed about it - he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was different, no matter how often his lovers told him he was perfect. They began to play with his tail a little during sex, and then his horns, learning that those too were sensitive when he was aroused. The sexual attention seemed to work; Dean could forget that he was a freak for the things growing out of his body and focus on the fact that they caused him pleasure and not pain. That they made sex mind-blowing for all three members of their relationship.

Much to his partners’ distaste, drinking worked as well. Whenever he had a chance, Dean would sneak out of the bunker and to one of the local bars, tossing back as much alcohol as he could before Cas or Sam dragged him back to the bunker and punished him in their own special way.

So it didn’t surprise either when they returned from grocery shopping one afternoon to find the bunker short one demon. What was concerning, however, was how close it was to Dean needing his monthly shot. If something were to happen - a fight, a pretty girl or guy flirting - things wouldn’t turn out so well. It was Sam’s turn to hunt down their rogue boyfriend, so he hurried out of the bunker without bothering to wait for the groceries to be removed from the trunk. Time was of the essence with things like this.

“Dean! I told you not to leave the bunker while we were out,” Sam snapped. Dean looked up from the glass of amber liquid he was gazing into, narrowing his eyes.

“Sammy! Nice to see ya. Take a seat, have a drink.”

“I have ice cream melting in the trunk, come on.”

“You’d better not get ice cream in my trunk,” Dean grumped. The threat made him move however, and he threw down a few bills and tossed back the whiskey before following Sam out of the bar.

Once they reached the car, Sam shoved Dean against it, palming his ass. Dean hissed, his eyes flashing black when he turned his head to glare at Sam. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Sam asked, squeezing the protrusion from Dean’s tailbone.

“You know what it does.”

“You were naughty. Cas and I told you to stay.”

“I’m not a dog—Ohh—“ Dean moaned when Sam squeezed again.

“Get in the car and sit down, Dean.” Dean’s lip curled. A low snarl bubbled up from his throat, cut short when Sam squeezed his tail once more.

“Do not make me ask again, Dean.”

“Fine,” Dean hissed, shoving his brother away and going around the Impala to climb in the passenger seat. Sam slid into the driver’s seat and smiled a little.

“Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“You know we have to make sure you stay close to us, right? We’re not being assholes.” Dean looked over, his jaw twitching. He nodded, looking incredibly vulnerable in the passenger seat of his own car.

“I know, Sammy. I’m dangerous.” Sam reached over and removed the beanie Dean had been wearing, revealing the pair of two inch horns jutting from his light brown hair.

“You’re not dangerous, Dean. But if someone saw you – the real you – we’d lose you, man. We fought so hard to get you back.”

“Let’s just get back to the bunker.”

Sam smiled weakly, handing the beanie back to Dean. He jerked it back over his head, hiding the horns as Sam began to drive.

“How did you know where I was?” Dean asked after a bit of silence.

“When Cas and I got back to the bunker you weren’t there. It’s Lebanon, dude. There’s like a population of three hundred and only two bars. You might be a demi-demon but you can only walk so far and I knew you didn’t take a car.”

Dean snorted, “Super sleuth Sammy to the rescue.”

Sam sighed. “Look - How about Cas and I take you out tonight? We can drive to a decent bar and have a good night. Safely.”

Dean looked over at Sam, his eyes flitting to black. “I’m never _safe_ , Sam. Don’t fool yourself. I’ll never be safe around humans again.”

“You _are_ human, Dean. Just because you have some extra powers doesn’t make you not.”

“Right. Just because you used to be some foretold boy king doesn’t mean you know what I deal with, Sam. The knowledge that I’m a monster. That I’m the type of thing I used to kill. You won’t ever understand.”

Sam clenched his jaw and jerked the car to the side of the road. He turned on Dean, grabbing his chin and forcing their eyes to meet.

“You aren’t human. You’re half demon. I get that. It sucks, it really does. For everyone. But you need to stop this shit. Dean, you used to be the man I’d look up to. Everything I did - I did it to make you _proud_. I--” Sam blinked, realizing he was close to tears. He freed Dean’s chin and turned back to the road, staring out the windshield through tear blurred vision.

“You’re my brother. You’re Cas’ boyfriend, and mine. We do everything to make you feel like you’re a good person, regardless of the fucking demonic side of you. But you keep shooting us down.”

When Dean didn’t answer, Sam looked over at him. “How many times do you think you can shoot us in the kneecaps before we just don’t get back up?”

Dean wet his lips, glancing over at Sam. “Maybe that’s what I need. Prove to myself - and to you two - that I’m not worth all this trouble.”

“You are though. You’re my world, Dean. You used to know that. When did you forget?”

“I haven’t forgotten, Sammy. Believe me, you two are the only thing keeping me from driving that demon blade into my chest. But don’t you think it’d be better? If I was gone?”

“Never. Demon or not - you and Cas are still the only people I think I could ever really care about.”

Dean hung his head, picking at a nonexistent spot on his jeans. Sam reached over, squeezing his wrist before pulling back onto the road.

“Sam? Dean? Thank God. Where were you?” Cas worried as soon as the brothers entered the bunker with their arms full of groceries.

“Just went to the bar. Getting cabin fever,” Dean explained, brushing past Cas into the kitchen. Sam stopped, pressing a kiss to the angel’s mouth.

“Is he okay?” Cas asked softly. Sam nodded.

“We gotta figure out a way get rid of those horns, Cas. The tail is fine, he can hide that in jeans when he’s in public but—“

“I know. Are they bothering him?”

“Emotionally, I think so.” Cas nodded, smiling weakly.

“Tonight we’ll do a scene. Take his mind off it for a while. I have an idea, actually, about a new way to involve his tail.”

“Sounds like a plan. Do we tell him?”

“Surprise him,” Cas said.

Sam nodded, heading into the kitchen to put away their supplies.

Dean was in one of the spare rooms turned weight room when Sam and Cas went looking for him that night. His shirt was off, tail tip twitching lazily as he lifted himself up, counting pull-ups under his breath. A thin sheen of sweat on his freckled skin glinted under the light of the lamps, making Sam’s mouth water. As usual, the beanie was firmly over his head, hiding his horns.

“Dean.”

Dean dropped to the ground, turning to face Sam. His Adam’s apple bobbed when he saw the thin black leather collar dangling from Sam’s fingertips. “Are we?”

“Should you be asking questions?”

Dean sank to his knees, bowing his head without another word. Sam attached the collar. A soft smile graced Sam’s lips before he reached up and pulled off the beanie. Dean looked up quickly.

“Don’t – I don’t wanna hurt you by accident,” Dean worried, eyeing the jagged scar on Sam’s arm. He hadn’t meant to cut Sam with his sharp horns, but they were wrestling and he’d caught him – it had needed nearly ten stitches. Sam crouched and reached out, stroking Dean’s cheek.

“You won’t. I trust you. It’s been weeks since you accidentally hurt either of us. And you haven’t hurt us on purpose since your first treatment.”

Dean nodded, still not looking up at Sam’s face.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean’s forehead before raising his head, allowing his tongue to slide over the smooth bone texture of the horn. Dean moaned softly, his eyes widening when the sharp scent of blood filled the air. Sam pulled back and kissed Dean’s lips, sliding his cut tongue into his brother’s mouth. Dean moaned again, ending in a whimper.

“Any cuts you give me will be my own doing,” Sam promised, opening his mouth to reveal the shallow nick from the horn tip. “Now come on.”

He rose, slipping two fingers under the collar to pull Dean up with him. They walked together until Dean tried to veer off toward the torture chamber.

“Not where we’re going tonight.”

“But – my powers. I’m gonna hurt you guys if I get too carried away. It’s almost time for my shot – you need the warding.”

“We need you, Dean. You won’t hurt us. Come on.” Sam began to walk toward their bedroom. Dean’s jaw flexed, looking toward the torture chamber before hurrying after Sam.

Cas was in their bedroom, fixing the dark black sheet he’d pulled over the bed – their go-to sheets when they were doing a scene in their room instead of the torture chamber. He smiled warmly when the brothers entered.

“Dean, are you alright with this tonight?”

“Yeah, but – you guys don’t have any way to control me if I lose it,” Dean worried. Cas held up a flask of holy water.

“Enough to calm you. Strip.”

Sam took his place next to Cas beside the bed, pulling him into a deep kiss as Dean tugged off his sweats, his tail curling around his thigh once they were discarded.

Cas beckoned for him. “Come on, on the bed, Dean. Safeword?”

“The color system,” Dean said quietly, crawling onto the bed and kneeling, his hands clasped in his lap.

Cas nodded, stripping out of his clothing as well.

Sam tugged his shirt and jeans off, leaving himself in just his boxers as he crawled onto the bed to face Dean, splaying his hand across Dean’s chest. “You need this tonight, I think.”

Dean nodded, head still lowered.

“Look at me.”

Dean met Sam’s gaze after a moment, his expression reflecting nerves that were rarely present when they used the chamber below.

Cas crawled behind Dean, sliding his hand down his back. Goosebumps followed his fingers until he reached the darkened patch of skin on Dean’s tailbone and gripped the tail at the base. Dean hissed, jerking forward into Sam’s arms. His cock swelled against his thigh, giving him away. “So sensitive,” Sam teased, squeezing the back of Dean’s neck.

“And injured – Dean, how did you get this cut?” Cas worried, running his thumb over a scabbed spot near the base of his tail.

“I—“

“The truth.”

“I hate it, Cas – I… I want it gone,” Dean admitted, his face buried in Sam’s chest.

“Well we don’t,” Cas soothed, stroking the leathery tail like he would an erection. Dean shivered, his hands forming fists as his cock twitched, dribbling precome onto the bed.

“It’s hideous.”

“It’s a part of you, Dean. Same as the horns and the black eyes and your freckles,” Sam chastised. He shifted, curling his finger around the curve of one of Dean’s horns and tugging gently. He smiled when Dean moaned and continued, stroking each horn in turn before giving it a tug and moving to the other. At the same time, Cas continued to tug and stroke Dean’s tail until it relaxed from his thigh, flicking gently against the bed.

“We’re trying something new tonight,” Cas said when he was confident Dean had relaxed into his role.

“Okay,” Dean whispered, still not moving from his spot against Sam’s chest.

Cas met Sam’s gaze and they nodded.

“Hands and knees, Dean,” Sam instructed, waiting for Dean to get into the position before rising, trading places with Cas.

“What’re you doing?” Dean worried, meeting Cas’ gaze.

“Playing with our boy.” It was Sam that answered, his hands hot when he placed them on Dean’s shoulder blades.

Inch by inch, he massaged over Dean’s freckled back, lower and lower. He began to place gentle kisses over each ridge of his spine as Cas stroked his arms, keeping him still.

When Sam reached Dean’s tail, he opened his mouth and let his teeth graze the flesh. Dean jerked, crying out in surprise.

“Be still – I don’t want to hurt you. We don’t know exactly how sensitive you are,” Sam scolded.

“Focus on me, Dean,” Cas instructed. He gripped Dean’s chin and ran his thumb along his bottom lip until Dean’s mouth opened, allowing him to slide his thumb in and press down. Dean’s eyes slipped shut as he sucked, focusing his attention on that instead of what Sam was doing.

Sam continued to lick and bite gently down Dean’s tail, moving down the bed as he gripped it loosely, giving Dean an out if he desperately needed one. When he reached the tip, he opened his mouth wrapped his lips around it, sucking and bobbing his head.

Dean grunted, pulling off Cas’ finger to look back at Sam. “That’s not my cock, Sammy,” Dean teased. He hissed when Cas reached down, slapping his bare ass.

“Maybe not,” Sam said, pulling off his tail and licking his lips. “But it seems to have a direct connection to it.” He nodded his head towards Dean’s cock, which was leaking freely between his thighs. Dean grimaced.

“It’s fucking weird.”

“It’s fucking sexy,” Sam corrected, swirling his tongue over the tail still in his grip. “I bet you could come just from us playing with this.”

“Please—“ Dean whined, looking back at Sam.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Cas said, making Dean whip his head around to stare at his other boyfriend.

“Oh?” Sam asked, continuing to mouth over the tip of the tail.

“Yes. Dean is only allowed to orgasm if it involves his tail or his horns.” He reached up and tugged Dean’s horn for emphasis, earning a hiss.

Sam smirked. “Why don’t you stretch him for me, Cas? I have a great idea.”

“Gonna enlighten me?” Dean panted, his legs beginning to quiver from the stimulation of his tail.

“Do we ever? What’s the point of you being our submissive demon if you’re always in the loop?”

Dean groaned, hanging his head.

“You can always tell us to stop, Dean.”

“I know. I’m good right now, I promise.”

Cas smiled and nodded, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Just say the word.”

“Yes, Cas.”

Cas grabbed the lube and moved to sit next to Sam. He pushed Dean’s shoulders down to the bed, forcing his ass higher. “Spread your thighs more.”

Dean did as instructed, grunting softly when Cas spread him open.

“Always so pretty,” Sam mumbled, nuzzling Dean’s tail against his scruffy cheek.

“Perfect,” Cas agreed. He leaned forward, running his tongue over Dean’s tight hole.

Dean forced himself to stay still, biting down on the sheet and fisting his hands as Cas worked him loose with his tongue and Sam continued his relentless sucking and nibbling on his tail.

Cas slid two fingers into Dean with ease and smirked over at Sam. “I think he’s ready.”

“F—for what?” Dean panted, his thighs quivering gently from the overstimulation everywhere except where he needed it the most.

“You’re gonna fuck yourself,” Sam said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Dean grumbled, whimpering when Cas swatted his ass hard.

“Is he back talking?” Sam asked rhetorically. Cas smirked and shrugged, squeezing the spot he’d just slapped.

“You know he always does. Don’t give into it,” Sam said.

Dean gasped when he felt the cold lube being spread over his tail. He whipped his head around, staring at Sam with wide eyes. “You’re not—“

“I’m not what?” Sam asked casually, stroking Dean’s tail from tip upward about six inches, covering it with a thick layer of lube.

“You’re gonna—“

“Use your tail? Yes. I know you can control how it moves, Dean – I’ve seen you do it.”

“Not all the time,” Dean argued, but couldn’t ignore the thrill he felt at the idea.

“You can do it, Dean. And I’m sure it will feel spectacular,” Cas assured him, coming around to his front again. He stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair before giving one of his horns a gentle tug. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for us?”

Dean snarled, his eyes flashing black as he bared his teeth at Cas. “I’m not a pet.”

The small smile disappeared from Cas’ face. He grabbed Dean’s jaw and pulled him forward, going almost nose to nose with him.

“Put those black eyes away, Dean Winchester. You know better than trying that with me.” As he spoke, his eyes shone bright blue, threatening in their own right. Dean blinked a few times, letting his body relax. When his eyes shifted to their normal green, Cas smiled again.

“You’re right, Dean. You aren’t a pet. But you are ours,” Sam said from behind Dean. “Aren’t you?”

Dean swallowed thickly. “You know I am.”

“Then, you’ll be good for us.”

“Yes,” Dean whispered, letting his head hang.

There were days that submitting was difficult for Dean – even before his soul became demonized. It was just the way he was, and Sam and Cas had no problem putting him in his place. He needed it. When Dean acted up it was for a deeper reason than just being a bastard. He was hurting, somewhere, deep inside, and it was his lovers’ job to find that spot and work it out in their own way.

They were lucky tonight; they knew exactly what was bothering Dean, causing him to act out – and Sam was gripping it in his hand at that exact moment.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked, running his thumb over Dean’s hole.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Cas circled around Dean and reached out, spreading his ass for Sam. “Tell us if it hurts,” he said.

Sam started slow, curving his tail carefully so it wouldn’t hurt before slipping the tip into Dean’s hole.

Inch by inch, the leathery tail slipped into Dean’s ass. His cheeks were burning hot – he knew he should be ashamed at what was happening, but he couldn’t deny how damn great it felt. His tail was twitching at the tip, smacking against his inner walls as Sam pushed deeper and deeper.

Due to the way it grew, his tail expanded in girth as it approached the base of his spine, so each inch that Sam pushed in spread his hole just a little wider.

By the time Sam had inserted four inches of Dean’s tail into his body, he was writhing and fisting the sheets as he moaned.

Cas stretched out next to him, stroking his cheek and tugging gently on his horns. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes- fuck- please,” Dean panted, pressing closer to Cas.

“Please what?” Cas asked.

“Let me come.”

“You can come on your own, Dean. I’ve seen you come untouched before, I know you can do it now,” Sam said patiently, pushing the final few inches that he dared into Dean. He didn’t want to risk much further for fear of hurting his tail or his sensitive insides.

Dean whimpered, clenching around himself.

“Normally you guys are fucking me when I come untouched,” He pleaded.

“And you have something you’re perfectly capable of fucking yourself with inside you,” Sam said, gently kneading Dean’s ass.

“I need help. Please, I don’t have that kinda control, Sam—I—”

Sam leaned down, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lower back. “Shh, I got you, Dean. I’ll help you. You just be good and show us you can come for us, okay?”

Dean gave a sobbing moan when Sam grabbed his tail again, beginning the slow drag out of his ass. He let his head hang, muffling himself with his bicep.

Cas grabbed his hair and jerked his head up. “Don’t you dare hide those sounds, Dean. You know how much we like them.”

Dean looked at Cas, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Cas—“

“I’m right here,” Cas assured him, moving closer. He kissed Dean hard, stroking the back of his neck before reaching up and stroking the horns again, tugging at each one in turn. Dean sobbed into his mouth, a hard shiver wracking his body when the tip of his tail flicked against his prostate.

Sam continued to help him thrust his tail, increasing the pace of it in response to Dean’s hips, jerking backwards as he drew closer to his orgasm.

Dean pulled away from Cas’ mouth, a ragged cry ripping from his throat. “I’m gonna—“

“Just let it happen, Dean. You’ve got permission,” Sam assured him.

Dean hung his head, nuzzling against Cas’ chest. His orgasm started slowly, signaled only as his thighs began to quiver. The shaking spread to his back and chest as he jerked forward, his stomach heaving. His arms gave out when his cock finally began to spurt, thick ropes that splashed onto the bed between his knees.

Cas held him up, stroking his back as his orgasm washed over him. He looked up, meeting Sam’s gaze. They shared a smile and Sam nodded, gently guiding Dean’s tail out of his fluttering hole.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Dean’s ass before crawling around him, using the collar to pull his head up from Cas’ chest. He kissed Dean’s parted, swollen lips.

“You did perfect, Dean.”

Dean smiled tiredly, his eyes shining with pride.

“Go ahead and slide onto Cas’ lap, I’ll clean up the bed for us.”

“Don’t you two wanna come?” He asked, reaching out to stroke Sam’s hard cock through his boxers.

“We’ll come later. Tonight was for you, Dean.”

Dean’s brows knitted together for a moment but he nodded. “Then… Can I watch you two come? You know I like seeing it, Sammy.”

Sam’s mouth quirked up into a half smile. He looked over at Cas questioningly. Cas shrugged.

“He was well behaved tonight. He deserves a reward, I think.”

Sam nodded, stretching out on the bed and wiggling out of his boxers. His face lit up when an idea struck him. “Roll onto your back for us, Dean.”

Dean did as Sam demanded, looking over at him curiously.

Sam sat up and shoved two pillows under Dean’s lower back, raising his hips off the bed and letting his tail hang free. “Come down here, Cas. Lift your legs up and hold your knees, Dean.”

When Cas moved down, Sam leaned over, whispering the plan in his ear. Cas’ grin grew wider each moment. He pulled his boxers off quickly and they got into position, ignoring Dean’s confused – and slightly concerned – look.

Instead of fucking him, as Dean had assumed they would, Sam grabbed the lube and covered his hand and Cas’ in it. He and Cas knelt close together as Cas grabbed Dean’s tail, bringing it against his cock. Sam did the same a little lower. As if on a silent signal, they both began to jerk off, stroking Dean’s tail along with their cocks.

“Jesusfuckshit—“ Dean threw his head back against the pillow, his hips arching off the bed.

Sam laughed a little, grunting as he sped up. “That feel good?”

Dean grunted, his cock hardening against his hip once again. He looked down his body at the two, his eyes hazy. “I— You’re gonna make me come again.”

“That’s the plan,” Cas said simply.

The two worked together, speeding and slowing the rate of their hands, jerking Dean's tail like a cock between them.

Dean's legs jerked and quivered. He pressed his legs as close as he could, squeezing his cock between his shaking thighs, searching for any stimulation.

Sam and Cas shoved them apart again, and Sam slapped his hole. "Behave, Dean. You can come like this."

"It’s hard -- God Sam, I gotta come, fuck -- please!"

Sam smirked, speeding up his strokes. "Come on, Dean. You can come whenever you need to. You can do it."

A sound between a moan and a sob escaped Dean's throat. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to take deep breaths.

"That's it, come on," Cas urged him on.

Dean's mouth twisted into a grimace. His cock began to twitch against his stomach, balls drawing tight - he was so close --

Dean shot up nearly into a sitting position as he came, his entire body stiffening.

Cas and Sam continued to stroke his tail, watching their lover come untouched for a second time that night.

When Dean collapsed back onto the bed they released his tail.

Cas crawled up his still twitching body, smiling down at him. "Close your eyes."

Dean did, parting his lips expectantly. Sam followed Cas up, kneeling next to Dean's head. They began to stroke their cocks a little faster, hips jerking forward.

Sam came first, angling his cock at the last second upward. His come spurted out, covering Dean's horns with the sticky mess.

Dean gasped, reaching out for Sam. Their hands connected, fingers twining as Cas came, angling his cock to add to the mess dripping from the silky black protrusions.

Dean opened his eyes, swallowing thickly as he looked at each of his boyfriends. “Why—“

“Don’t you get it, Dean?” Sam asked, leaning down and pressing a hard kiss to Dean’s mouth. “You needed to see.”

“See what?”

“That we care for you, no matter what you look like, or the condition of your soul,” Cas finished, leaning down and taking his turn to kiss Dean.

“Guys, I—“

“Don’t argue. Please. Just… Try to accept it, okay?” Sam asked.

“I’m a freak, Sam.”

“You’re my brother. And my partner. I don’t care that part of you is demonic, because it’s you. Neither does Cas. Please… Stop hating yourself for this. We make it work, don’t we?”

Dean swallowed hard, looking over at Cas and then at Sam. “Yeah.”

“And clearly, your tail is useful for something quite fun,” Cas added.

Dean smiled despite himself, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you made me fuck myself with my own tail.”

“You weren’t complaining when you were coming all over yourself,” Sam said, crawling off the bed.

“Not like I could do much but moan,” Dean argued. He let Sam help him stand, earning another kiss for his trouble.

“You still liked it,” Sam mumbled against his mouth.

Dean grunted, leaning against Cas when he felt the angel press against his back.

“You two should shower,” Cas mumbled, running his lips across Dean’s freckled shoulder.

“Why don’t you join us?” Sam offered, “I know you don’t need to, but… showers together are fun.”

Cas nodded. “Sounds good. Lead the way.”

Sam let Dean head to the bathroom first, pulling Cas into a slow kiss. “Thanks for tonight.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Cas asked, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck.

“For helping me with Dean. He’s struggling with this demon thing and you know how he is… He’s more likely to get in a fight or drink everything away than he is to talk to us. I think he really needed this.”

“We can just hope that the message sticks with him. I’m worried. Dean has always had a self destructive streak, but this—“

“I know. If it doesn’t stick, we’ll just keep working with him,” Sam assured him. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to Cas’ mouth before turning and heading to the bathroom.

Dean was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. The shower was running, but he was looking down, his tail held loosely in his fist. His thumb ran over the leathery skin, examining it.

Sam smiled, leaning against the doorframe. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Dean said, looking up. Sam’s smile grew. His and Cas’ come still stuck to his horns and forehead, his own streaking and smeared on his bare stomach and chest.

“What’re you grinning at?” Dean grumbled, dropping his tail. It flicked once before curling around his leg, the tip twitching.

“You. You’re a mess.”

Dean scowled and looked at himself in the mirror. He snorted. “I look like I walked straight out of a freaky porno.”

“I’d watch it,” Sam said, entering the bathroom completely and stepping behind Dean. Their eyes met in the mirror and he placed a kiss on the curve of Dean’s shoulder. “What’re you thinking, Dean?”

Dean shrugged, lowering his gaze to the sink. “Tonight felt different.”

“How so?”

“With you two, it… It almost felt like old times. Even with the horns and the demon crap – I wasn’t scared of hurting you guys. I just gave in.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t think I’d ever feel that way again.”

“We hope you start to feel that way all the time, Dean,” Cas said as he entered the bathroom.

A sad smile crossed Dean’s lips. “I hope so too – I know things are different though, and I can’t expect that to change overnight.”

“But with everything that’s changed, you have to realize that our feelings for you have remained the same, Dean. We never stopped looking for you when you were a full demon, and we will never stop caring for you now.”

Dean looked over at Cas and nodded. “I know. It’s just hard.”

“And it probably won’t get easier. Not for a long time. But you’ve got us, Dean. Always,” Sam whispered against Dean’s shoulder.

The three stood in silence for a moment, each soaking up the peaceful feeling permeating the room. The normalcy. Finally, Dean reached back and shoved Sam’s shoulder. “Okay, get off me – I gotta wash this crap off.”

He headed to the shower, but Sam grabbed his hand, pulling him so they were chest to chest. Their eyes met for a while, every emotion clear. No words were ever needed between them, not really.

Dean smiled softly, understanding. “I know. Me too, Sam,” he whispered. He pulled away and took Cas’ hand, giving it a squeeze. “I know, for both of you.”


End file.
